


why summer is the host's least favorite time of year

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: a quick thing abt the host and why i think he'd hate summer.





	why summer is the host's least favorite time of year

summers were the worst times for the host. back when he was the author, they were his bread and butter, but ever since he “lost” his sight, summers went downhill pretty fast.

one: so many sounds. theres always birds chirping, wind rustling the grass, animals yipping and squealing and rolling around in the dirt, like, well, animals. it was endlessly distracting, and the extra noise made it more difficult to record his radio show, sound-proofed room or not, he could still hear it, always.

two: bugs. he never hated bugs until he couldn’t tell if they were real, or not. any sound that was even slightly bug-like gave him itches and tingles, and you know that feeling when theres a tingle along the back of your neck like something’s crawling along your skin only theres nothing there? imagine that but all the time, nonstop, for days on end. the host could only take so many showers before the others got all hot and bothered about him wasting the warm water.

three: smells were always so much more intense in summer. there was just so much more life. and the host wasn’t really one used to life around him, not this much, at least. the author was an introvert, and being blind made him downright self-isolating, which was a double-edged spear if there ever was one.

not that he could avoid darkiplier’s visits, of course. they were regular, expected, and he dreaded each and every one. but they happened regardless of whether it was summer, or winter, so we won't focus on that now.

in the end, the host usually retreats every summer, usually retiring to the basement, where it was darkest, coolest, and quietest, although the other egos still bothered him plenty regardless of location.


End file.
